shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Supernatural
:Saving people, hunting things. The family business. Supernatural is an American supernatural drama television series, created by Eric Kripke. The show was first broadcasted on September 13, 2005, on The WB, and is now part of The CW's lineup. Starring Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester and Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester, the series follows these two brothers as they hunt demons, ghosts, monsters and other figures of the supernatural. It was announced that the fifteenth season would be the final season of the show. The series is produced by Warner Bros. Television, in association with Wonderland Sound and Vision. Plot Supernatural follows the path of two brothers, Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester. The Winchesters were an ordinary young family from Kansas before their mother was killed horrifically - burning up, pinned to the ceiling of Sam’s nursery by a supernatural force - when Sam was just a baby. From then, their lives changed. Their father John Winchester, driven by vengeance, made it his mission to hunt down the demon that killed his wife, in the process raising his sons “like warriors”, to hunt down and destroy supernatural evil. 2005 is where the story picks up again. Episode by episode, Sam and Dean travel the backroads of America in their 1967 black Chevy Impala, each week investigating and hunting down every demon, monster, ghost, and urban legend they can find, to a soundtrack of classic rock. Characters Main Characters :Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester :Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester :Misha Collins as Castiel Regular Characters :Mark Sheppard as Crowley | Seasons 5-12 :Katie Cassidy and Genevieve Cortese as Ruby | Seasons 3-5 :Jim Beaver as Bobby Singer :Lauren Cohan as Bela Talbot | Season 3 Recurring Characters :Felicia Day as Charlie Bradbury | Seasons 7-10 :Ty Olsson as Benny Lafitte | Seasons 8 and 10 :Richard Speight Jr. as Gabriel | Seasons 2-3, 5, 9, 13 :Kim Rhodes as Sheriff Jody Mills | Seasons 5-13 :Alaina Huffman as Abaddon | Seasons 8-9 :Mark Pellegrino as Lucifer | Seasons 5-13 :Ruth Connell as Rowena McLeod | Seasons 10-13 :Samantha Smith as Mary Winchester | Seasons 1-2, 4-6 and 11-13 :Nicki Aycox and Rachel Miner as Meg Masters | Seasons 1-2 and 5-8 Ships Het :Abbadean — the ship between Dean and Abaddon :Braechester '''- the ship between Dean and Lisa :Bellen' — the ship between Bobby and Ellen :'Billen' — the ship between Bill and Ellen :'Casanna' — the ship between Castiel and Anna :'CasJo' — the ship between Castiel and Jo :'Chestervelle' — the ship between Dean and Jo :'Deanna' — the ship between Dean and Anna :'Dela' — the ship between Dean and Bela :'Demara' — the ship between Dean and Amara :'Duby' — the ship between Dean and Ruby :'Gabrena' — the ship between Gabriel and Rowena :'Jessam' — he ship between Sam and Jessica :'Macifer' — the ship between Mary and Lucifer :'Megstiel' — the ship between Castiel and Meg :'Saileen' — the ship between Sam and Eileen :'Samelia' — the ship between Sam and Amelia :'Samrah' — the ship between Sam and Sarah :'Samwena' — the ship between Sam and Rowena :'Sela' — the ship between Sam and Bela :'Suby' — the ship between Sam and Ruby :'Winchambers' — the ship between Dean and Krissy Slash :'Adamandriel' — the ship between Adam and Samandriel :'Balthean' — the ship between Dean and Balthazar :'Cabriel' — the ship between Castiel and Gabriel :'Calthazar' — the ship between Castiel and Balthazar :'Casifer' — the ship between Castiel and Lucifer :'Chuckean' — the ship between Chuck and Dean :'Chuckam' — the ship between Chuck and Sam :'Cockles' — the ship between Jensen and Misha :'Crobby' — the ship between Bobby and Crowley :'Crowstiel' — the ship between Castiel and Crowley :'Dean x Ketch' — the ship between Dean and Arthur Ketch :'Debriel' — the ship between Dean and Gabriel :'Denny' — the ship between Dean and Benny :'Destiel' — the ship between Dean and Castiel :'Drowley' — the ship between Dean and Crowley :'Ducifer' — the ship between Dean and Lucifer :'J2' — the ship between Jensen and Jared :'Michean' — the ship between Dean and Michael :'Midam' — the ship between Adam and Michael :'Mishalecki' — the ship between Misha and Jared :'Mooseley' — the ship between Sam and Crowley :'Robby' — the ship between Rufus and Bobby :'Sabriel' — the ship between Sam and Gabriel :'Salthazar' — the ship between Sam and Balthazar :'Samifer' — the ship between Sam and Lucifer :'Sastiel' — the ship between Sam and Castiel :'Sevin' — the ship between Sam and Kevin Femslash :'Annaby' — the ship between Ruby and Anna :'Annvelle' — the ship between Anna and Jo :'Charvelle' — the ship between Charlie and Jo :'Dodio' — the ship between Donna and Jody :[[Dorlie|'Dorlie']]' '- the ship between Dorothy and Charlie :'Dreamhunter' — the ship between Claire and Kaia Poly :'J2M' — the ship between Jensen, Jared and Misha :'J3' — the ship between Jeffrey, Jensen and Jared Friendship :'Darlie' — the ship between Dean and Charlie Family :'Team Free Will' — the ship between Sam, Dean and Castiel :'Winbros' — the ship between Dean and Sam Cargo :'Deanpala' — the ship between Dean and the 1967 black Chevy Impala :'Saptop' — the ship between Sam and his laptop :'DeanPie' — the ship between Dean and pie Fandom '''FAN FICTION' : :Supernatural tag on FanFiction.net FORUMS : TUMBLR : : : WIKIS : : :Super-Wiki List Category:Supernatural